Romeo x Romeo
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: After many years of civil war, the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan are forced to create a peace treaty in the form of an arranged marriage. But the marriage could potentially ruin EVERYTHING if the two don’t learn how to get along.NaruSasuNaru.Yaoi/Slash.
1. Chapter 1

****

Romeo X Romeo

**Diclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto. Nor do profit from this.

**Summary:** After many years of civil war between the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan, the Hokage forces them to create a peace treaty in the form of an arranged marriage. But the union could potentially ruin the peace treaty if the two don't learn how to get along.

**Warning:** Boy x Boy, OOcness might occur.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Comedy.

**P.S:** I do realize that Minato's last name is in fact Namikaze. For the sake of the fiction he will be Uzumaki. Other wise, I'd have to use any creative juice I have left to come up with the reason why Naruto has his mother's last name instead of his fathers. Anyway, on with the fic! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1…

**Prologue **

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Konoha, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers are forced to marry for life;  
Whole misadventure piteous overthrows  
Do with their marriage bury their parents' strife._

* * *

Tsunade studied the two men in front of her, noting the stiffness of their bodies and the odd tension that flooded the room as soon they made eye contact.

Shaking her head, she continued doodling on her desk as she half listened to what they were saying.

"Tsunade, you must do something about this - this _idoit_."

Tsunade raised a brow at Fugaku Uchiha, usually he was so clever with his insults. She turned to the grinning blond male, who quickly scowled when Fugaku looked at him.

Tsunade had always favored Minato Uzumaki, but even she had to admit he could be insufferable at times.

In the twenty five years that she'd known them, all Uzumaki and Uchiha did was fight.

It had started with some drunken escapade (which neither side probably remembered) than escalated to fist fights, which eventually turned into the use of black mail.

Then finally, all out war.

They fought over land, money, and even who got to sit in which chair in her office during their usual hour long visits.

At some point she'd started to think she had turned into some sort of marriage counselor.

The way the two usually bickered sounded an awful like an old married couple going through divorce.

It was getting to the point where they'd come to see her for every childish argument.

"Is that all you can come up with Great Lord _Fu-fa-ku_."

Tsunade winced at the nickname, not even having to look up to know Fugaku was attempting to murder Minato with his eyes.

She sighed gloomily, focusing on her doodle.

Maybe if she waited long enough they'd go away.

"This is all Shizune's fault," she muttered angrily. Neither men heard her of course since they were too busy throwing snide comments at one another.

Earlier, she had attempted to hide under her desk when she heard the two men barreling down the hall.

Sadly, there had been a flaw in her plan since Shizune - _that traitor _- had given away her hiding place.

Deciding enough was enough, she attempted to act like she actually cared about their petty argument.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked Minato wearily.

"What did_ I_ do! _He_ almost killed my son!" Minato shouted in outraged. He pointed an accusatory finger at the dark haired aristocrat sitting next to him.

Tsunade's lips pressed into a thin line.

She'd read about that incident in the paper, then went on to bang her head against the table because she knew she'd have to deal with it.

"There is no evidence to support-"

"After you kidnapped my wife," Fugaku said calmly. He didn't allow his air of arrogance to disperse, even when arguing stubbornly.

"That was also a misunderstanding so it doesn't-"

"Our family is the oldest clan in this area," Minato continued unaware of Tsunade's growing temper. "He should be forced to leave!"

"Yes but-"

"Nonsense," Fugaku said regarding Minato coolly. "The Uchiha's were one of the founding fathers of Konoha."

"Could you two please-"

"So were the Uzumaki's," Minato retorted childishly.

Fugaku's waved a hand dismissively to his statement. "We hold much more status than a bunch of-"

A vein popped up from the side of Tsunade's skull.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, slamming her fist on the desk.

To their credit, neither of them jumped in surprise.

Tsunade sighed, sending a wary glance at them.

"Hokage-sama," Fugaku said, bowing his head slightly in apology.

Next to him, Minato crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. She was already starting to get a headache from their bickering and it hadn't even been twenty minutes.

_New record_, she thought absently.

"I have concluded the only way you will get along is if you were forced to deal with each other not as enemies, but as family."

Minato stiffened, while Fugaku sent Tsunade a cool calculating gaze.

Everyone knew that the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's held family value and honor on a very high pedestal.

Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"What are you proposing?" Minato asked.

"An arranged marriage," she said, ignoring the horrified looks she received (Fugaku looked more constipated though). "Between your children."

She laid her hands flat on the surface of her desk, trapping each man with an intimidating glare. "If the marriage fails or if you take this as an opportunity to off each other you will _both_ be exiled. Until then, I want no more of this foolishness."

Both men stared at her in silence.

As it were, both of them only had sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo X Romeo **

**Diclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto. Nor do profit from this.

**A/N:** Thank you all who reviewed. I do reply back on occasion so you're words don't go unheard erm...seen.

* * *

Chapter 2…

**ACT ONE**

**Scene One**

_The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference_.

**- Elie Wiesel**

* * *

It took exactly two weeks, four nights, six death threats, and three hours for Fugaku and Minato to agree on Tsunade's plan.

Much sooner than she had initially planned.

She smirked triumphantly as she checked and re-checked the iron glad contract.

She had been very precise in what she wanted in the contract, even hiring ten different lawyer to look over it before it was finally approved.

In one year she'd check on the married couple and make sure the families were getting along.

If either parties refused to work together, breached the contract, or sabotaged the marriage they'd be exiled.

So basically it was Tsunade's way or get kicked out of Konoha with their tails between their legs.

Stretching, Tsunade secured her hands behind her head.

It was good to be Queen.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even wince as rain pelted down on him in fat drops, sliding down his pale face like tears.

He ignored the icy sheets and continued down the muddy road with a confident stride - which only came down to not falling in the mud.

Raising a hand, he removed the strands of hair that clung to his forehead.

"Where are you going?"

The question was asked so casually Sasuke actually stopped. He felt his boots sink deeper into the mud.

The horse whined with displeasure but it stayed still. He turned to face the man glaring at him from the open window of the carriage, his eyes briefly flickering to his mother who gave him a weak smile, then back to his father.

"Away from you."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

This was the first time he was defying his family, the first time he'd even raised his voice against his father, and the first time he was going against his parent's wishes. He felt a little light headed from all the rebelling but it made him feel good. He'd probably do a back flip if the setting was appropriate.

In fact, that had been the bravest thing he'd ever said to his father.

The Hokage should award him a medal that instant for his bravery.

Nobody in their right mind stood up to Fugaku, except of course Minato Uzumaki, but he didn't count since he obviously wasn't in his right mind.

Sasuke started walking again, the carriage keeping pace with him.

The wind swayed gently, splashing more water into his vision.

To add insult to injury a leaf smacked him in the side of his face.

It did nothing to deter the young aristocrat.

If they wanted him to marry an Uzumaki (a _male _Uzumaki) then they had better brought rope and torture devices.

Sasuke wasn't going without a fight.

He heard soft murmurs in the carriage, not making out what they were saying since the wind carried the sound with it. He could only guess his mother was pleading.

"Get in the carriage," his father pressed.

Sasuke ignored him, lifting his boot's and continuing the difficult journey.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew they were now a good two miles away from the Uzumaki compound.

Maybe he should have went the opposite direction.

It didn't matter because he was making a statement.

A tick formed in his jaw as he came to an abrupt halt.

The horse whined again, its hind legs shifting uncomfortably in the mud.

"Are you actually going to make me do this?" he asked, not bothering to face the window.

Sasuke could tell his mother was giving him a sad smile and his father was frowning disapprovingly.

He didn't need to see the look, he'd had enough of them growing up.

One thing good coming out of this marriage was that he didn't have to disappoint his parents anymore.

"Quit acting like a spoiled child," drawled a cold voice."Unless you enjoy making yourself sick."

Sasuke couldn't stop his body convulsing into a series of shivers from the cold.

He had thought his brother had been sleeping with how quiet he had been throughout the whole trip.

Sasuke's sudden tantrum hadn't seemed to faze him until now.

"He's our enemy brother," Sasuke said, hating the way his voice sounded small compared to his brother's.

Itachi merely inclined his head a little to show that he understood, his face remaining expressionless.

"Sasuke, I won't say it again," his father said loudly.

Balling his hands into fists, Sasuke stomped up to the carriage.

Itachi opened the door to let him in.

Seating himself across from his parents, he kept his eyes on his hands.

"It will be fine Sasuke, you'll see," his mother said softly, covering his cold wet hands with her warm dry ones.

Sasuke didn't talk for the rest of the trip. He was going to find a way out of this marriage.

He _had _to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Romeo X Romeo**

Chapter 3…

**Act One**

**Scene Two **

_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,_

_Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn._

_- _Romeo, Act I, scene IV

* * *

The Uzumaki compound was made up of three large estates: the main house, a large traditional Japaneses mansion. The servants quarters, a less impressive version of the main house, and finally, the guest house which was attached to the main house.

It was, in short, big and green.

With wide fields that stretched for miles, beautiful gardens and a sparkling lake full of exotic fish not far from the main house.

Sasuke glared up at the building that towered over him. Much to his relief, they were keeping him in the guest house until the actual marriage.

He gazed critically at the large cream colored mansion, catching bits and pieces of his parent's conversation.

"There is no need to go in." Was that reluctance in his father's voice? "I talked to Uzumaki this morning, he has everything ready."

"But dear we can't just-"

"You're leaving me here?" he asked suddenly, tearing his eyes away from a stone statue of Buddha to pin his parents with a disbelieving gaze.

"Everything is in order. We've done our part. Now it's time for him to do his." His father answered gruffly. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, raising a brow when the youngest Uchiha flinched. "Kakashi will come everyone month to check up on you."

That was the only thing his father said to him before disappearing inside the carriage.

Sasuke glanced at their driver. The man looked extremely out of place with his spiky silver hair and half lidded _eye._ The other eye lay under a black Konoha Leaf headband and the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask.

He stood with his arms crossed over his Jounin vest, leaning casually against the large carriage.

_I wonder_, Sasuke thought vaguely, _what Kakashi would do if told him I know what he does with my brother when he's off duty_.

Working for the Uchiha family was a far cry from Kakashi's old ANBU days, and when asked why he just didn't go back to being a shinobi (he had no injuries that would prevent him from doing so) instead of a bodyguard…of sorts…he'd simply say he was retired.

"We'll see you in a few months dear," his mother said softly. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Be good."

He really wanted to snort at that but his pride stopped him in time.

Another reason was because he was frozen to the spot.

His brother gave him a curt nod, and then entered the carriage after their mother.

Kakashi looked like he was going to say something, but he simply waved as he climbed onto the carriage.

As Sasuke stood watching his family abandon him, he faintly registered someone calling his name.

A minute later a pink-haired servant came running towards him.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga messaged his temple as he glared up at the figure causing his migraine.

The apple he had attempted to throw at said figure lay a few feet away from him.

Beams of sunlight shun through the layered tree he stood in front of but the wet deltoid leaves hid the person. The appendages worked so well as a camouflage, he could only make out the navy blue sandals of the dangling tanned feet, as well as hearing the soft hum of a voice that gave away the figure.

"Get down from the tree."

There was a rustle of leaves as the man in the tree shifted his position.

"No," came the stubborn reply.

"Now."

Neji's received a mere snicker, he took a deep breath to hide his irritation.

"Act your age for once," Neji said.

There was a snort from above. "You should talk. You're the one who just threw an _apple _at me."

Neji glared. "Naruto, get down from the tree."

"I don't wanna," Naruto mumbled.

Neji frowned. "It wouldn't be because you're fiancé's arriving today would it?"

Pure silence followed.

Neji crossed his arms. "Naruto-"

"Don't call him that!"

Neji was startled by the harsh command but he pressed on. "We need to talk about-"

"He is _not_ my fiancé!" Naruto shouted. The branches shuddered, instantly showering Neji with water.

"You and I are-"

"LA-LA-LA- I'M NOT LISTENING!"

Neji's left eye developed a tick. "Well you're going to have to."

He stepped as close as he could, trying to catch a glimpse of Naruto.

"In order to insure peace in this country this marriage is needed. Have you forgotten your promise?"

The branches shuddered again as if a heavy weight was put on them. A minute later a blond man climbed down to the lower branches.

Neji was finally able to get a good view of him but they were still a great distance from each other.

Naruto didn't look him directly in the eye as he spoke. "No, I haven't."

"Can't we at least talk about this civilly?" Neji asked holding out his hands.

"So talk," Naruto mumbled shrugging.

"Come down from there."

Naruto pushed himself off the branch, jumping down directly in front of Neji.

"It's only for a year," Neji said softly. Naruto slowly lifted his eyes to meet Neji's soft lilac orbs. "I think it's best we stayed away from each other until the Hokage is satisfied."

Naruto instantly scowled.

Leave it to Neji to ruin a perfect moment.

"Naruto!"

Naruto froze as he recognized the voice. He peeked over Neji's broad shoulders, instantly spotting the disheveled spikes of his brunet haired servant bobbing at the garden's entrance.

"_Damn it_," Naruto cursed lowly. "How the hell did he know I was here?"

"Naruto! Where the_ hell_ are you!" Kiba shouted, making sure the entire estate could hear him.

"You should go," Neji said not meeting the panicked blue eyes.

Naruto stilled for a moment, his eyes widening in understanding.

"Did you tell-"

Neji pulled Naruto closer to him, closing his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Go," he whispered.

He let his eyes remain closed.

When he opened them again, Naruto was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Romeo X Romeo**

**Diclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto. Nor do profit from this.

* * *

Chapter 4…

**Act One**

**Scene Three **

_**WE**__ wear the mask that grins and lies,  
It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,—  
This debt we pay to human guile;  
With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,  
And mouth with myriad subtleties. _

- Paul Laurence Dunba_, _We Wear the Mask.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to kill something.

Namely the pink haired servant who didn't understand the full meaning of being ignored.

The girl's mouth moved a hundred miles per second, only allowing him to catch '_Uchiha-sama_' every other word.

It was very disconcerting to say the least, he never wanted to strangle someone this much his whole life.

Or jump off a cliff – whichever came first.

He swiftly walked up the stone steps in hopes of losing her.

With her lugging his luggage it should have been hard, but she caught up quickly.

To his relief several other servants walked out to grab the rest of his luggage.

"…Can I call you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke barely listened as he was lead up a white stone marble stairs that lead into the mansion.

The walls were a plain cream color with nothing decorating them. A large chandelier hung in the reception area but the house generally looked bare with the exception of a few vases filled with fresh flowers that were placed in pockets in the wall.

When they finally reached the top floor, Sakura turned left, shifting his luggage to her other hand.

"You bedroom instant far, just four doors down and to the left," she said.

He nodded briskly, wanting nothing more than to rest.

When they finally reached his room, Sasuke was displeased to note it wasn't as large as his old room back at the Uchiha mansion.

The walls had been painted a light blue giving it a neutral vibe. He had a four poster king-sized bed that was buried in a massive amount of decorative pillows and a thick blanket.

In the corner was a desk, papers, envelopes and several books.

Finally, there was a large window next to his desk that revealed a breathing taking view of the gardens, making up for the mediocre decorations.

Sakura didn't enter, she stood in the hall watching as Sasuke took in his new room. She frowned when all he did was give it a once over then turned to look at her as if asking why she was still hanging around.

She quickly bowed.

"The lord and lady are expecting you at the main house after you've settled. If you need anythi-"

Sasuke slammed the door in her face and locked it.

Sighing, Sakura rolled her eyes at the door.

"Be cheerful they said," she mumbled as she made her way down. "I'm sure he'll be a nice guy, they said."

* * *

Naruto's body ached from the rhythmic movement of the horse trotting under him.

He wanted nothing more then to get off the horse and walk beside his two body guards who flanked the large animal, but they were currently giving him the silent treatment.

Naruto being Naruto hated to be ignored so he tried once again to apologize.

"I said I was sorry."

Kiba didn't look up.

"Oh – he's sorry. Do you hear that Shikamaru? He's _sorry_!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto winced.

Shikamaru sighed deeply for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Kiba," he said in a waning tone.

"We spent _three days_ looking for this brat. Not to mention we got chewed out by his old man and all he can say is sorry!" Kiba continued glaring at his boots.

Naruto's grip tightened on the horse's reins. He hung his head so his blond hair shielded his eyes away from Shikamaru's gaze.

The lazy shinobi grabbed a small rock and threw it at the back of Kiba's head, smirking triumphantly when it hit its target.

"Fuck," Kiba hissed turning around. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Shikamaru smiled, relieved to hear the sound of Naruto's snickering.

Kiba rubbed his head furiously all the while cursing about overprotective bodyguards.

"He means well," Shikamaru said, noticing the worried look Naruto was giving Kiba. "He was really worried about you."

"Not," Kiba cut in.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Sasuke stuck his head out, craning his neck to look down the hallway. He'd managed to sneak into the main house after ridding himself of his wet clothes and taking a much needed warm bath.

Now smelling like vanilla and dressed in a crisp black yukata with tiny Uchiha fans embroidered into it, he monitored the hall again for the monstrous pink haired servant.

"So who are we hiding from?"

Sasuke did not jump – that was undignified. Instead, he sent an annoyed glare to who ever decided to sneak up on him, then almost did a double take. He hadn't expected to see an extremely good looking blond man standing behind him. The man's sapphire eyes danced with amusement as he stared back.

"A crazy pink-haired menace," Sasuke replied dryly.

"You mean like that one?" The man pointed down the hall where sure enough Sakura was hurrying towards them.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed under his breath. The man chuckled lightly.

"U-Uzumaki-sama." Sakura stammered curtsying. "I'm so sorry my lord. I was just going to fetch Sasuke-kun."

"It seems Sasuke found his way here without any trouble. All is forgiven."

Sakura flushed – though Sasuke didn't understand _why_.

Wait a minute, she called him _Lord_. That meant –

Sasuke quickly masked his surprise.

_This_ was Uzumaki Minato? He looked so…_young_, he could have easily passed for Itachi's age.

He knew the Uzumaki's where known for their beautiful (much like the Uchiha's) but Sasuke hadn't really thought to deeply about it. He had half expected to meet a blond version of his father: stern, with a permanent scowl etched into his face, looking as if he'd just eaten a lemon.

"If you would please join me in my study Sasuke," Minato said bowing politely. "We have much to discuss."

Sasuke nodded sagely, trying his best to absorb all that was Uzumaki Minato.

It was quite literally like talking to a sun God the man practically glowed.

Sasuke felt _plain _standing next to him.

* * *

Sakura watched the two men walk away, sighing in relief. She turned to go down the hall but stopped dead when a hand suddenly shot out from behind her. Pinning her arms securely behind her as a body was pressed onto her back.

"Don't move," a deep voice growled.

Sakura screamed, panic surging through her. Her attacker quickly put his hands over her mouth, muffling the sound before it could alert the guards. Sakura squirmed helplessly but he had a good hold on her waist.

She _knew_ those Uchiha's couldn't be trusted. They probably sent a horde of assassins to kill everyone in the compound. And to think she was going to die a virg–

"Sakura-chan it's me."

Sakura was instantly release.

Sakura whirled around and punched Naruto right in the face. The blond staggered back – stunned. He licked a tiny drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and waited patiently to be pummeled. He was surprised when Sakura looking relieved instead.

"You're back!" Sakura squealed excitedly, as if she hadn't just knocked one of his teeth loose. She pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug, rubbing her face into his warm chest. Naruto awkwardly returned the embrace, not sure how to react to the sudden burst of affection. Sakura suddenly stopped rubbing, her eyes widened, then she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"_Oh my god _your back!" she shouted loudly. Naruto laughed uneasily.

"You just said that Sakura-chan."

"No – you don't understand." Sakura breathed. "Where the _hell _have you been?"

Naruto did a good interpretation of a fish. Squirming under her gaze, a light blush dusting his tanned cheeks as he tried to come up with an excuse that in no way involved the Hyuuga estate and or making-out with a certain dark haired aristocrat under an apple tree.

Sakura shook her head as if she where shaking off flies. "It doesn't matter. Quick, you have to go see you're father."

Naruto's face instantly became blank.

"Why what happened?" he asked dryly.

Sakura's eyes filled with obvious concern. Removing her hands from his shoulders she answered.

"You're _fiancé_ arrived an hour ago. Their both waiting for you in you're father's study."

Naruto winced at the name but nodded nonetheless.

When he didn't move however Sakura shouted, "NOW Naruto!"

The blond jumped.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

* * *

Sasuke restrained himself from looking around the exquisitely built study. Even his father couldn't complain about the polished mahogany desk, and the cream colored leather chair squatting behind it. The built in book case stuffed with books and the elaborate scrolls decorating the wall. There was even a large window that looked out onto the sparkling lake out-side.

A beautiful red haired woman sat in the corner in one of the armchairs surrounding the fire place. She gracefully sat up when she noticed them come in.

Minato greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, than went to sit behind his desk. When she approached Sasuke however she didn't smile, her green eyes studied Sasuke critically.

"Uzumaki Kushina," she finally said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke studied the delicate pale hand than slipped his own into her grasp. He was irritated to note how they had the same slim feminine hands – which he was teased for constantly. The woman – Kushina – gave him a firm handshake that almost broke the bones in his hand.

He did a good job in hiding his wince.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you my son is treating this engagement as a joke." Sasuke was a bit taken aback by her bluntness. To her credit she looked genuinely embarrassed. "You're loyalty will no doubt be coming into question countless times."

"My loyalty is to my family and my family alone."

"Have a seat Uchiha-san," Minato said, gesturing to the two seats facing his desk.

Sasuke sat down, aware of Kushina's eyes following him all the way to his seat.

Kushina gave him a small smile. "Yeah? That's good."

Sasuke didn't look up as he said, "You're mocking me."

Kushina gave Sasuke a condescending look. "Not everything's about you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke sat in stunned silence. The husband was insanely polite – light hearted even. While the wife was blunt and less trusting.

_So what is the son like_?

Sasuke stabbed his curiosity and dumped it's corpse in the garbage.

This whole family was probably –

There was a timid knock from the door.

"Come in," Minato called. The door opened and closed softly but all the while Sasuke kept his face expressionless and his eyes glued to the front of Minato's desk.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke was surprised to hear Minato's voice sounding stern, almost angry. His face betrayed his emotion thought, since his eyes conveyed his worry.

Naruto gave a one shoulder shrug. "Around."

"You were gone for three days, I'm sure you weren't just _around_."

"I went to see a friend," Naruto murmured, bowing his head.

"Tell me Naruto, how is Neji doing?" Kushina asked casually. She crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Oh he's alright," Naruto said flippantly. "He didn't have much time to talk since he had…a…mission." Naruto gulped as he realized what he'd done.

"You went to see him again."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Yes but - "

"After we forbade you."

"You didn't _forbid_ me exactly, all you said was –"

"Answer the question Naruto," Kushina pressed mercilessly.

"Yes okay but you - "

"_Naruto_."

Naruto groaned as he saw the tell tale signs of a lecture.

Sasuke froze. _I will not look. I will not look. I will not look_.

"You can't just runway -"

"But it wasn't even my choice! For Kami-sakes he's an _Uchiha_!" Naruto blurted out. The room became eerily silent. It was a good thing Sasuke had ignored the entire conversation in an effort to maintain his own sanity or else he would have been offended with the way Naruto had spat out his surname.

_Damn I looked_.

Sasuke studied the blond boy's profile. He looked a lot like his father except his blond hair was a brighter shade and spilled past his shoulders in wild spikes. He was dressed in a shinobi uniform, his hands tucked casually in the side pockets of his Jounin vest. Sasuke tried to quill the jealousy that sprang up when Naruto fiddled with his leaf headband in nervousness.

Sasuke scowled and looked away. Fate really had it out for him – he was marrying a shinobi. If he was lucky maybe the blond would get a kunai to the head on one of his missions. He bit the inside of his lip to get rid of such thoughts but they kept springing up like an erection. Sasuke's mind reeled in horror. _Of all the times to think of erections_.

"This is awkward," Kushina muttered in an effort to relieve the tension. _You have_ no _idea_, Sasuke's mind supplied as he desperately tried to think of anything that didn't have to do with male sexual organs.

Minato sighed, running a hand through his head.

"We'll let you two get acquainted." With that said Minato gracefully rose from his chair, grabbed his wife's hand and escaped through the door.

Leaving both boys in a tension filled silence.

_Yes_, Sasuke decided. _This whole family is probably insane._

* * *

**A/N:** Heh I made Sasuke into a pervert. Anyway, reviews make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Romeo X Romeo**

**Diclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto. Nor do profit from this.

* * *

Chapter 5...

**Act One**

**Scene Four **

_If love be rough with you, be rough with love. _

_Prick love for pricking and you beat love down._

- Mercutio

* * *

If Naruto hadn't valued his life so much he would have laughed at Sasuke's blank expression. The other man's undisguised hatred was enough to make Naruto wince but he stood his ground.

They sat in complete silence, Naruto shifting his weight from one foot to the other while trying to look as cold and aloof as Sasuke – and failing.

Sasuke sat with his back straight, his eyes unmoving, with the corner of his lips turned down slightly. Finally clearing his throat, Naruto opened his mouth and let out the first sentence that touched his brain.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"No."

Sasuke's black eyes shone, and to a normal person it would have been a perfect warning to back off.

Naruto however decided to further entice Sasuke with his charming wit.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, was the blond actually _pouting_?

"Are you angry?

Sasuke looked straight ahead, maybe if he ignored the problem it would go away.

"You look angry," Naruto mused. "I didn't ask for this either but at least I'm trying to be civil."

Naruto obviously didn't know the exact definition of what being civil was.

"Die."

"No."

"Please."

Naruto studied Sasuke's face, he looked like he had eaten an entire lemon and was desperately trying to hide the fact that it had any effect on him whatsoever.

"Do you honestly want me dead Uchiha?"

"It would make my life much easier, yes," Sasuke confessed. He was glad he had gotten that off his chest.

"That's a little harsh," Naruto said biting into his cheek.

"I'm losing brain cells talking to you."

"So don't."

The ensuing silence didn't stop Naruto from making inappropriate noises through his mouth while slapping his knees rhythmically.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke continued to hold back his anger.

Was this man-child really the heir of the noble Uzumaki clan? If so, Sasuke decided, the entire situation was a cruel joke the universe was playing on him and he could do nothing but play along.

No matter how degrading and uncomfortable it made them both feel.

It was either that or murder.

"What is it?" Sasuke bit out.

"What?"

"The question you were going to ask, what is it?"

"I forgot."

Sasuke inhaled through his nose. "That didn't sound like a question."

"Have you ever tried not being a bastard?"

"Is that the question?"

"No –"

"Che, idiot."

"Bastard."

"Do you always say the first thing that pops into your head?"

"Yes," Naruto automatically said. Sasuke gave him a pointed look.

"I rest my case."

"Look," Naruto started. "I think you're a stuck up, spoiled, cold hearted bastard –"

"You better be going somewhere with this," Sasuke cut in.

"– but I promised my parents that I would honor their decision of not wanting to be cast out of their own country because of a petty rival," Naruto said moving towards the door. "If marrying you is the only way of doing that so be it."

Sasuke sat stiffly in his chair, completely silent.

Naruto opened the door.

There was a loud screech then a grunt as Naruto's parents fell to the floor at his feet. Grinning sheepishly up at her son, Kushina hauled herself and her husband up.

"How did it go?" she asked, dusting herself off.

"I'd rather be stabbed in the eye with a kunai then marry him," Naruto said walking past his stunned parents. "But I keep my promises."

"That bad?" Kushina mumbled as Sasuke stepped out.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired from my journey I would like to rest," Sasuke said bowing respectfully.

"Of course," Minato replied.

Kushina sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I really hope we made the right decision," she said as they watched Naruto stick his tongue out at Sasuke when he went in the opposite direction.

"So do I," Minato said when Sasuke flipped Naruto off.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be the wedding. Thank you all for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Romeo X Romeo **

**Diclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto. Nor do profit from this.

Chapter 6…

Act Two

Scene One

_O, wonder!_

_How many goodly creatures are there here!_

_How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world,_

_That has such people in't!_

Miranda (Twelfth Night), Act V, Scene I

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it, he was married.

He stared at the gold band around his ring finger as if he expected it to come alive and bit him.

Across from him Naruto also openly showed his disgust for his ring.

They hadn't bothered with a ceremony but thanks to Tsunade's sick sense of humor Naruto and Sasuke had been forced to dress up formally when they signed the marriage license. Tsunade and her entourage along with Naruto's parents and a judge had attended to bear witness.

They had gotten married outside in the estate's garden – a lavish landscape of greenery that included a marble walkway and was decorated with beautiful statues and fountains.

They sat outside where tables and chairs had been set-up in the shade of a large tree. Servants came in and out of the house refilling their wine glasses and serving them pastries.

_It would have been a perfect place to have an actual wedding_ Sasuke thought absently.

Tsunade smiled smugly at both of them, looking over the marriage license. "No kiss?"

If she had been a lesser human she would have instantly shriveled at the twin glares she received for her comment.

Clearing her throat she nodded to her bodyguards and aids as a queue for them to exit. "Congratulations to you both," she said politely. "Don't fuck this up."

Then she left.

"Is that the time!" Naruto exclaimed looking at his bare wrist. "I have a mission in less than two hours so I should probably go change."

"Hold on a moment Naruto there's something we need to discuss." Kushina placing a hand on Naruto's arm.

"If it's about Neji I already –"

"No, son, it's about you," Minato said. He looked at Sasuke who stared back at him. "Both of you."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Your mother and I think its best that you move in together."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He should have seen that coming.

Naruto blinked owlishly. "What?"

"It'll give you a chance to get to know each other."

"We don't _need _to get to know each other!"

Minato stapled his fingers together and spoke calmly. "As a new married couple you need your own space."

"There's plenty of room here why do we need to leave?"

"It's time you lived on your own," Minato said firmly.

"You're kicking me out?"

Us_ out_, Sasuke corrected in his head. _They're kicking _us_ out._

Kushina sighed. "No of course not darling."

"Then why –"

"I'm pregnant."

Minato grimaced, although Naruto didn't notice since he stared at his mother as if she had grown a second head. Sasuke was the first to break the long silence that followed.

"Congratulations," he said softly.

"Thank you," Kushina said smiling.

Naruto sat in stunned silence.

"You two fight constantly." Minato said. "I will not have you causing her and the baby unnecessary stress."

"We've already found you a beautiful home," Kushina said cheerfully. "It's much closer to the city and it will be easier for work."

"Work," Naruto said suddenly getting up. "I have to go."

"Naruto," Minato started.

"I'll be back in two days," Naruto called over his shoulder. "Have the Uchiha move-in first."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's refusal to say his name and cleared his throat in order to get Kushina and Minato's attention. Now that the family melodrama was over he could _finally_ speak.

"You should have probably told us this earlier," Sasuke said. "I suppose we really don't have a choice in moving. Ever since all this started it seems our lives have been dictated by the whims of adults." He stood and bowed his head slightly, his eyes giving away his agitation. "I'll go pack my things."

When Sasuke had disappeared into the house Kushina leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"How angry do you think they'll be when they figure out I'm not pregnant?"

"Well," Minato said a smile tugging on his face. "Hopefully by then they will be such good friends they will forgive us instantly."

"I hope your right."


End file.
